Seeing Red
by Yellow kiwi
Summary: Naruto's obsession with retrieving Sasuke has caused him to lose his sight. However, Naruto is also blinded from seeing Kiba's growing feelings. Will Naruto adjust to his knew handicap? And Kiba's feelings? KibaNaru, slight AU. story request by Darastrix.
1. prologue

A/N: Requested story by Darastrix.

Warning: Violence, language, homosexual relationship

**Prologue: Capture and recapture**

**Naruto's POV**

"Sakura, Sai?" It's dark and cold, my hands run over the ground beneath me, in hopes that I'll bump into Sakura's unconscious body. However all I feel is cold metal and when I come to the edge my hands travel up to find bars surrounding me. I'm in a cage…alone.

Where's Sakura?

My fist connects with the bottom of the cage and I let out a low growl. The last thing I remember was going out with Sakura, and Sai, on a lead that Sasuke had been spotted in the Fire country near the border of Sound.

Kakashi and Tsunade were talking before we entered her office and were given the mission. They seemed to be talking about the state of the world and how Sasuke fits into the declared Shinobi war. Akatsuki has been lying low, however, during this quiet time the great Shinobi nations still haven't come up with a definite plan on working together. Even if we all have the same goal. But, for now Tsunade was kind enough to still let us collect Sasuke and deal with Akatskui separately, it would be our first mission on our own. After all it was still with our own country and we thought we wouldn't have much to worry about.

As I look around in the dark room, I see that we were wrong.

I don't really remember what happened, just that we were ambushed and outnumbered. How pathetic, I thought our team was better than this, all the training I went through, I thought I could handle myself and get Sasuke back. Another thing I was wrong about.

An eerie creaking noise grabs my attention and I'm on full alert. I try to raise my chakra to prepare for defense however pain surges through me. The cage is rigged with a chakra suppressant jutsu.

The room fills with light suddenly but I do not flinch. I glare dangerously at the two men entering the room, which I can now see resembles a small cave. Even though I can't use my chakra doesn't mean I'm just going to roll over, I try to muster as much malicious energy I can. Like an animal trapped, and ready to rip someone to pieces.

However my anger does nothing to deter the two men who chuckle lightly and step closer to my cage.

"This is the Kyuubi" the older looking man asks with a small smirk while his eyes study me.

"Yes sir, we've confirmed it, this is the Kyuubi's vessel."

"We should be able to get a pretty good amount of money from Akatsuki, since they want him so badly." The name laughs again and reaching between the bars, I spit in his face in response.

"You little shit!" he roars and shakes my cage tumbling me around. "You better behave or you'll get your ass kick. We can still sell you with a bruised and damaged body, you'll be dead anyway once Akatsuki is through with you!"

I just continue to glare, not paying any attention to the threat, though I know it's true.

"Prepare some chakra suppressant shackles and get in contact with Akatsuki, let's see how much this little brat is worth." With that the men start to walk away and I'm soon left in the dark again.

**Kiba's POV  
**

"Naruto is missing?" Hinata gasps out softly, a hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"He and his team have been missing for a week now. They were sent on a basic mission and there should not have been any complications, we haven't heard from them, so we are assuming the worse."

Hinata lets out a worried sigh and holds on to her jacket. I pat her on the shoulder and give her a toothy grin.

"If its one thing Naruto can do, it's take care of his own ass." I tell her reassuringly, but her smile isn't completely void of worry.

"Yes, but we still need to send someone out there to find them. You are the best tracking team for the job since you are all familiar with Sakura, Naruto and Sai, their scents and chakra signatures, as well as appearance of course." Tsunade points out, and it makes sense that she would choose us. With Hinata's eyes, Shino's bugs, and Akamaru and I, we're sure to find them.

"Do you accept this mission?"

"Of course," I speak for my team. Hinata nods happily, and Shino gives an affirmative grunt.

"Good, please leave as soon as possible, we don't want to waste anymore time."

We are dismissed and Hinata comes up to hang on to my arm giving me a worried look. Hinata is like a little sister to me and again I give her a reassuring smile and pat on the shoulder.

"He'll be fine," Shino chimes in with his low voice.

"I just worry; I know Naruto is strong but…" She trials of.

"But you have a major crush on him and you can't help but worry about the idiot."

"Kiba!" Hinata turns reed.

"What' its' true, you even told him so!"

"Naruto's to dense to get the hint. Even when Hinata told him how she felt." Shino informs.

"You mean he didn't answer you?"

Hinata looks at the floor and let's go of my arm to fumble with her jacket zipper.

"Well that's all the more reason to drag his dumb ass back here, safe and sound." I say happily and swing my legs over Akamaru who agrees with a low bark, before nudging Hinata and giving her hand a small lick. Hinata giggles and pets Akamaru on the head.

"We should see if me and Akamaru can pick up his scent." I announce.

"No we should just go to the last place team seven was known to be." Shino says. "And then we can pick up the trail from there."

"Fine, let's go."

We waste no time and start to head towards the border between Fire and Sound country. Hinata keeps an eye out as we move towards the last known place Naruto and his team was.

We soon come to an artificial clearing, which has obvious evidence of a recent battle "this is where they must have been captured." I point out.

I take a long breath and let the many scents enter my sensitive nose. The over powering smell of blood causes me to snort out in disgust, and I cover my nose.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, but blood…" I mutter out and continue to smell the air. Akamaru has his nose to the ground as well. Then I pick up something that smells like something familiar but that is not covered in blood. I follow that smell and brush leaves and bushes away to try and find the source. I soon find small strands of pink hair and something black.

I pick up the black string and pull the object out from under the shrubs and pink tresses.

"Naruto's necklace." Hinata comes to stand next to me.

"Naruto wears a necklace?" I question never having paid much attention to Naruto's fashion statements. Since most of his fashion will give you a headache.

"Yes under his jacket, sometimes when his jackets unzips I've notices it." Hinata says with a light blush.

"I'll send out one of my bugs to see if there is a hide out or something suspicious nearby. It looks like an ambush; I don't think they're too far away." Shino explains and I notice one of his small bugs flutter away in a random direction.

"That's a good idea; the smell of blood is disorienting me. The scent is going all over the place and I don't know if it's blood spatter or an actual trail." I say conversationally.

Hinata continues to look around the clearing using her Byakugan. Akamaru comes up to sit next to me whining slightly, and I absently pet his head.

"Yeah it does seem like a pretty bad battle huh, Akamaru." I mutter out and he whines again mournfully obviously not liking to be around so much blood and the smell of gore.

Shino's bug comes flying back and sits on his shoulder, my teammate is quiet for a moment taking in the information the bug has to offer.

"Sakura?" Shino questions.

"What?" Hinata and I ask in return.

"Sakura's body is on the floor a couple of miles from here, she's still alive just unconscious. She must have escapes." Shino informs while taking off in the direction his bug came from. I offer Hinata ride on Akamaru and we catch up with Shino, running alone side him until we find Sakura half buried by twigs and leaves.

Hinata steps out in front of use checking her pulse and breathing before using some healing jutsu to try and wake her. The pink haired girl stirs and lets out an agonizing moan of pain.

"Sakura?" Hinata ask softly and brushes her tattered and messing hair away from her face. She looks bad with a bruise on her arm and a black eye, alone with many chunks of hair missing.

"Hinata? W-what are you doing here?' She looks up and winces.

"We were sent to find you and the others, what happened?" I ask.

"I…I don't know I…it happened so face."

"How where you able to escape, do you know where the other are?" Shino questions.

"I…I know, but I just can't remember in what direction. I was held with Sai in a room, they took Naruto somewhere else, but I'm sure it was somewhere within the same building."

"That's fine I'll just follow your trail backwards and find were you ran away from." I say. "Hinata stay with Sakura and keep an eye out, me and Shino are going to find the others."

Hinata nods and I tell Akamaru to stay with the girls just in case something happens. Hopefully they'll be safe, if Sakura wasn't found yet, then I'm sure they will be.

Shino and I tread slowly and quietly as we retrace Sakura's escape route. It's a little erratic but we soon come to a small opening in the side of a rock bed.

Shino's bugs scout out the environment first, and we sit tensely watching the opening for any movement. When Shino's little black spy comes back we make our move. We head toward the opening, and I'm surprised there aren't any guards posted there.

"Sai is close by, Naruto is further down the structure." Shino informs me in a whisper as we keep close to the shadows.

"I'll go find Naruto, you get Sai and come meet up with me as soon as possible."

"I think we should stay together we don't know what we're up against." Shino says in a flat voice.

I glare at him, "I can handle myself, besides it'll be faster if we split up and if one of us is spotted there's still a chance the other wasn't, but if we stick together and we're spotted that's it."

Shino nods slowly in agreement and I give a triumphant grin. We split up, and go further into the cave like structure to find Naruto.

It's quiet and deserted, and it's unsettling that I haven't come across anyone so far. I keep on high alert, using my nose. I soon catch a familiar scent and rush down the corridors following it.

In the distance I hear footsteps and I slow my pace, getting ready to spring a surprise attack. Laughter echoes throughout the hall.

"The boss really can't stand the kid. I hope he'll still be worth something to Akatsuki even in his current state."

"The boss knows what he's doing."

I press myself tightly against the rocky wall and the footsteps come closer. Once the two are near enough I knock one into the other before pinching a nerve to silence them. I walk down the corridor they came from the smell of blood starting to wafer into my nose.

I hear some noises like groans, and chuckles before a door slams shut. I hide away in a nearby alcove and wait to see if there's anyone coming towards me, but the footsteps become distant and I deem it safe to move on.

The smell of blood becomes stronger and I grow ridged when a whimpering cough tickles my sensitive ears. It couldn't be…

I come across a metal door, and hear heavy breathing behind it. I look through the small window of reinforces glass but see nothing but inky black shadows. I listen for a while and the only noise is the heavy breathing and occasional pained sob coming from the other side.

My heart tightens as I open the door and my eyes narrow. I'm ready for anything, even thought I doubt that whoever is in here will do me any harm. I part of me hopes that it's not Naruto who's letting out theses agonizing moans.

He's stronger then that!

I close the door slowly behind me and the noise stops. I still can't see through all the darkness and fumble around to find some sort of light switch. When my finger tips tumble over something and a sudden artificial light shocks the room, my heart stops.

Not from the sudden light but from what I see in front of me.

"Naruto!" I growl out and go to the boy withering on the floor in front of a cage I'm sure he was occupying earlier.

I touch his shoulder and he winces, opening his eyes and looking up at me. A wave of nausea comes over me but I fight it back.

"Sai?" he questions, his eyes blinded by the amount of blood pooling in them and spilling over the edge like tears. His face has bruises that are dark and puffy; he looks absolutely horrible.

"How could you let them do this to you?" I ask gruffly.

Naruto looks confused for a moment. "Kiba, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass what do you think? Now what happened?" I question looking over his body and finding a pair of leather straps glowing slightly with some jutsu. I touch them but they do not harm me.

"They are there to suppress my chakra, started off with metal but after having them cut into my flesh and losing too much blood they decided leather would be better." Naruto lets out a bitter laugh.

"What do they care, look at you!"

"They wouldn't want me to lose too much blood, can't trade me in then." I use my teeth to tear through the tough leather.

"What do you mean trade?"

"They wanted to hand me over to Akatsuki, they got a hold of them today… Maybe we can get some info—"

"My only mission is to bring you, Sakura and Sai back to Konoha. Forget getting information on Akatsuki." I grumble out and lift Naruto up onto my back. His hands hang limply over my shoulders and his head rest against the back of mine. I hold on tightly to him seeing as he can't get a grip on me.

"Let's get out of here." I mutter under my breath and Naruto cough violently behind me. I can feel the small spatters of blood hit my neck.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Diagnosis and Plan

**Kiba's POV**

I take a large bite out of the onigiri I grabbed from the lunch box Hinata provided. We were training, but Hinata's mind wasn't on the task. It's been two days since we completed our mission; team seven has been in the hospital for the whole time. I cringe as I remember blood filled blue eyes staring at me...Hinata nearly sobbed when she saw Naruto for the first time.

"Do you want to visit Naruto today?" I ask her around a mouthful of rice. Akamaru licks my cheek catching a few stray grains of rice lingering there.

Hinata smiles at me. "We haven't checked on any of them, don't you think it should be part of our mission to make sure that they are alright?"

"Sure," I chuckle a little and look over to see Shino eating a sandwich. "You gonna come too, Shino?"

"Sorry, but I can't. I have to get back home." He explains in a whisper like tone.

"That's ok, guess it's just you and me then, Hinata." My dark haired friend nods and Shino thanks her for the lunch before taking his leave.

"Do you think Naruto is doing better? He looked so…" She trails off and a depressed look takes over her face.

"I'm sure he's doing much better." I knew it was a lie, because the wounds would take long to heal, and who knows what kind of psychological effect his confident had on him. Not that Naruto has been completely sane ever since Sasuke left. The blond is obsessed with getting his friend back, and it's blinded him. I feel sorry from him. He's too stubborn to let Sasuke go, even when everyone else has given up on Sasuke long ago.

I help Hinata up and she packs away the remainder of our lunch. We then slowly make our way to the hospital. Hinata is silent and I don't try to get her to talk. I just pet Akamaru's head to distract myself, but I soon have to leave him behind as we enter the large white building. Hinata asks at the front desk in which room Naruto is being held and then comes back to lead me to our destination.

I'm surprised to see Sakura in front of the door Hinata brings us too. "Are you alright?"

My question takes Sakura by surprise and she jumps a little. "Me? I'm fine, they let me out today, my wounds weren't as bad as…" the name Naruto did not leave her lips but it still hangs in the air. I shift a little, feeling uncomfortable with all these brooding girls. Don't they know Naruto's a tough guy and can handle himself?

"Well we just came to visit, we can go in together." Hinata says in a supportive tone and reached out to rest a hand on Sakura's bandaged arm.

The pink haired girl shakes her head softly. "No, Tsunade and…" Sakura's green eyes lock with mine. "Your mother, are speaking with him."

"My mother?" I reach for the door knob and lean forward to peak through the crack.

"Kiba," Hinata whispers, scolding.

I see Tsunade to Naruto's right, she's talking with him. The other figure whose back is to me, shifts and turns toward the door. The nose sniffs the air and I shut the door quickly. That's my mother alright and she probably picked up my scent.

"What is she doing in there?" I ask Sakura harshly, the girl only shrugs in return. "Well do you know anything about Naruto's condition?"

Sakura's eyes stare past me for a while, before she looks at the floor. "Besides the bruises and broken bones…he's…His…" She shakes her head and I can see tears forming on the corner of her eyes. I let out a sigh.

"He's what?" I ask flinching at the anger in my own voice.

"He's blind," She whispers, and if it weren't for my sharp hearing I'm sure it would have sounded like a mumble.

"Blind…" I look at the door, and then to Hinata. Her eyes are glassy and a shaky hand comes up to cover her lips. The image of Naruto's bloody eyes pops up into my mind. He hadn't complained on the way back to Konoha, not about pain or anything. Naruto was strong; though Akamaru did carry him all the way home. He even kept his eyes closed most of the time; I had assumed it was too painful to keep them open. They looked horrible after all. I never thought that he was unable to see.

"How."

Sakura sighs. "I'm sure you know he was beaten. Well he was kicked in the head…Tsunade-sama informed me that his retinas detached, because there wasn't instant treatment for it… There is no jutsu in the world that will give him back his sight." She sods out the last part, and her cry is answered by Hinata's gasp.

"No, there has to be some jutsu, we have so many." Hinata whispers pleadingly. "How will Naruto continue with mission? How will he look for—" Hinata didn't finish the sentence when she saw Sakura wince.

"The medi-nins have tried. They've cleared up his eyes, but he can't see. There's nothing anyone can do." Sakura mutters out mournfully.

"What does this have to do with my mother?" I wonder, distracting my mind from absorbing the information. It's better not to think about it and get swept up in the feeling of pity, none of that will help Naruto. Though I don't hold it against the girl; if they want to be emotional then let them.

The door opens and I look up. Tsunade looks at me for a moment before nodding at us and taking her leave.

"Kiba," I turn around to face my mother, with a wary grin.

"Hey mom, I just came by to visit Naruto—"

"You'll have time for that later, come home. I need your help with some preparations." Her stern voice leaves no room for argument. I let out a groan of displeasure just to show her I'd rather not go, but I follow my mother down the hall anyway.

**Naruto's POV**

I can still hear voices outside my room, thought I don't understand what they are saying. I don't care to understand, I feel too tired to care. I lean back into the soft pillows of the hospital bed, and I feel my eye lids slide over my eyes. It's strange closing my eyes when I see nothing; it's like I forget I even had them open.

"Naruto?" I recognize that soft voice as being Sakura's and I'm quick to put on a smile.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. What are you doing out of bed?" I tease her.

"I'm doing better so I don't need to stay here. I just stopped by for a visit, Hinata's with me."

"Hello, Naruto." Hinata's soft voice reaches my ears. She must know that I can't see her; Hinata usually just waves at me, she hardly ever speaks up. I give her a wide smile, despite the reminder of my sightlessness.

"Why was Tsunade in here?" I'm taken by surprise when I feel the bed sink to my right as Sakura takes a seat.

"Something about honing my other senses…I wasn't really paying that much attention. All I know is she doesn't want me to be defenseless." I mutter out. I sort of tuned out after Tsunade-sama explained to me how I'll never get my sight back.

"What would that have to do with Tsume-san?" Hinata questions. "Oh, Kiba was with us; he had to leave thought, but, I'm sure he wishes you well."

I nod, not finding anything to say in return. I owe Kiba a lot…I will owe Kiba's family a lot.

"How are you feeling?" Again I'm taken by surprise by Sakura as she lays a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm better," I tell her brightly, trying to hide the fact that I'm not well. I'll never get better…not completely.

"That's good." She says rubbing my shoulder a little.

"I'm sure you won't be in the hospital much longer," Hinata says in a conversational tone, thought her voice is a little shaky.

"I hope not." I return simply, never letting any emotion other then happiness slip into my voice. I don't let my voice shake. I don't want them to hear any weakness, because I couldn't bare their pity. Nothing will give me my sight back, and I'll be reminded of that every time I open them. I don't need people to remind me of it or tell me it's going to be ok. It's not going to be ok; it's going to be different, and I'll just have to live with it.

"Are you going to go back to your apartment after they let you out? It might be better if you stay with someone until you get use to your new….circumstances." Sakura picks her words carefully, so she doesn't offend me.

"Tsunade said I'll be staying with the Inuzuka clan for special training."

"That's why Tsume-san was here then. You'll probably be staying with Kiba. I'm sure he'd like that, he always complains about how there are too many bossy women in his house." Hinata explains.

"Well, I don't think I'll be much help against them. I'm sure they'll boss me around too." I chuckle.

"Hana—Kiba's sister—is really nice and I wouldn't be too afraid of Kiba's mom. I think as long as you listen to her and don't argue, you'll be on her good side."

"Well, if she's willing to take me into her home and train me in whatever it is Tsunade wants, then I'm not planning on arguing."

Sakura gets up from the bed. "We'll leave you to rest then."

"Get well soon, Naruto-kun." Hinata adds before both girls take their leave. I sink lower down into my bed, feeling relieve to be alone. I let my facial muscles relax into a frown. I wonder what this training is going to be like. After all there are very few blind ninjas. Occasionally a Shinobi born with a blood line limit can overcome the limitations of blindness. It's rare for a Shinobi who's lost their sight to ever gain back the ability to take on missions, and it's hard for people to become Shinobi if they are born blind. The educational system isn't made for people that are blind, and neither are missions.

I feel like a part of me has been lost; though Tsunade seems to still hold out hope, I doubt I'll ever be able to do all the things I use to do. I doubt I'll ever be able to go out and look for Sasuke again…

**Kiba's POV**

I bring the bed sheets into the guest room. Hana is rolling out the futon, and I drop the bedding in front of her. We've been cleaning the house and setting up the guest room since yesterday evening.

"It's quiet unconventional isn't it? It just shows how important Naruto has become to the village." My sister says, smoothing out the futon before putting on the bed sheet.

"Well mom didn't give me all the details." I mutter out and take a rag from a bucket of water by the door; most likely left by our mother. "All I know is Naruto is going to be staying with us, and mom is going to be training him to use his other senses to make up for his blindness."

Hana nods with a soft smile on her face. Sometimes she reminds me of Hinata, which is probably why I get along with my dark haired teammate so well. "But you know what a big step that is."

"Well, like you said, Naruto has become somewhat of a hero. That and being the vessel of…well he needs to re-learn how to fight. Who better to teach him then us? We use all are sense during battle."

"Not only that but, mom is talking to the rest of the clan to see if possibly, we can get Naruto a sort of 'seeing eye dog'."

"What? One of our pups!"

"It would benefit him more, you know that. Our clan's dogs would make the perfect seeing eye dog for him. Bonding with one might even help him hone his other senses faster."

"But he's not Inuzuka…it's unheard of that someone outside the clan—"

"It's only a last resort, and I would appreciate it if my children wouldn't gossip about my decisions behind my back!" My mother growls out, and we both lower our head slightly. My mother snatches the clothes out of my hand and start to scrub the floor herself.

"With the war that's coming up…if things don't change we might have to rely on Naruto's strength like we did when our village was destroyed. The Hokage cannot do this on her own, and Naruto is Akatsuki's target after all." Sharp eyes look into my own, "For years we shunned him, and I know for a fact you picked on him during your school years. He's taken on a great burden being a Jinjuriki. He's taken on his role despite it being forced on him. This is the least we can do for him, so leave the training and any other decision to me."

My mother gets up brushing back some of her hair and puts the clothes back into the bucket. "So make him feel at home here. Kiba, go out and chop some fire wood for tonight's meal. I'm sure Naruto will be hungry when he arrives."

"He's coming here tonight!" I can't help my sudden outburst, my mother growls low.

"Yes, he'll be staying here for the rest of his recovery and I will start his training once he's better. Hana, will you finish up in here?"

"Of course, mom." Hana says politely in a submissive tone. Her passive personality has always rubbed our mother the right way, while I butt heads with her. My mother and I are both natural Alphas, and therefore don't always get along, her personality also being the reason my father left. But, unlike my father I am a little more open to submitting to her since she is my mother and elder.

I leave the two female members of my family to take care of the household preparations, and gather some wood. As I go out into the yard I spot Akamaru playing with the Haimaru brothers, while Kuromaru watches them with slight annoyance. I fidget a little wondering what it will be like to have a non clan member staying at our house. It doesn't usually happen because any long time visitor that does not have Inuzuka blood is seen as an intruder to the pack. There are many things about the Inuzuka clan that normal shinobi don't understand, simply because they do not have the connection we do with animals, and most don't earn the privilege to stay within an Inuzuka home. We are not completely animalistic, like most think, but each house is a 'pack' inside the clan. While it's believed that our canine companions are always by us, it's actually not true. That would be like an Alpha only interacting with the beta in an actual pack. It doesn't happen; once inside our 'territory'—in other word our home—all pack members interact with one another independently.

The hierarchy of our house is pretty sensitive; it's been that way ever since my father left…I wonder how Naruto will fit in.

"He better appreciate what my mom is doing for him." With a sigh I heave up the axe and begin to split the logs that I picked up. Akamaru sniffs his way over to me, and nudges me under my chin.

"Hey, buddy." I pet his head affectionately, and pick up the recently shopped wood. "You wanna take this into the kitchen for me?"

Akamaru barks happily, and takes the piece of wood into his mouth, before trotting back to the house. I continue to chop wood, and Akamaru helps me all the while. Once finished I sit down on the porch, Akamaru curling up next to me.

"What do you think of all this?" I question, and Akamaru tilts his head. "Naruto staying with us, and all." I clarify.

Akamaru whines a little and rest his head on my lap. "I think he can handle the training. He's strong enough, and mom won't let him give up, especially if training him was a request from the Hokage."

"Kiba!" I hear my mother call. Akamaru and I get up, and Kuromaru follows us inside. Hana gives me a smile when I pass the kitchen; she seems to be in charge of making dinner for the evening.

"Yes mom?" I question once I find her in the front room.

"Come with me to pick up Naruto. I'm sure he'll appreciate a familiar voice." I nod, and we start out the front door.


	3. Chapter 2

Important A/N: I mentioned in the summary this is AU, let me clarify that, as later on in the story this will become important. Basic AU background, Naruto's trained with killer Bee, so he has some control over the Kyuubi. However the shinobi nations have yet to agree on how they should handle Akatsuki, Sasuke, and how to handle the remaining Jinjuriki. So unlike in the manga where they have joined forces they are arguing and there is lots of tension; in other words they are in a 'cold war'. Naruto did not complete his training with the killer Bee, but was pulled back out of fear that he might be captured by another country, 'solving' the Sasuke disagreement; or that he and Killer Bee would be captured, solving the disagreement about Jinjuriki ownership.

Chapter 2: Adjustment and Comfort

**Naruto's POV**

My body aches as Kiba's sister helps me to lie down. I was able to walk here from the hospital with minimal support. I usually draw on the Kyuubi's chakra a little when I am in too much pain, but for the most part I am letting myself heal naturally. I wasn't able to heal myself at all while I was captured, because of the chakra suppressors, but my body has caught up with the major wounds.

"If you feel any discomfort, tell me. I do know how to heal humans, it's just that animals are my specialty." Hana explains and slides an extra pillow under my head.

"I brought the food." I recognize the voice to be Kiba's, and I relax a little. Out of all the people in this house, including animals, Kiba and Akamaru are the only ones I'm familiar with.

I was sniffed by three noses when I arrived at the house, that's when I met Kiba's sister. She explained that she has three canine companions, unlike Kiba and their mother. The house seems small, thought I can't see it. It didn't take long for Akamaru to walk me to my room, and even now I can hear the clatter of dishes from what I presume to be the kitchen. So either my bedroom is very close to the kitchen, or the house just isn't that big. I will have to get use to my new surroundings. I'm sure I'll have time to memorize the set up once I'm well enough to walk around.

"Back up," Kiba growls and I hear slight whining coming from the door. Hana chuckles. "he hasn't even been here for an hour and already he's railed the pack up."

"I'm sorry Kiba, you know the brothers are just curious. They only got one good sniff in, before Akamaru hurried him into the room."

"Well, they can sniff all they want once we get him settled in." Something comes to rest in my lap. "Can you feed yourself?"

"Of course." I say, somewhat annoyed by the question. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't know where my mouth is! I trace a finger around the edge of the dish and find the chop sticks placed over the bowel.

"How has your stomach been handling food?" Hana asks politely.

"I haven't been eating much, but it doesn't reject anything."

"Good, because we don't have a lot of light food, like soup and such in the house." Kiba chimes in. I poke something with my chop sticks, trying to get a feel for the size of it before I attempt to pick it up. I bring the item to my lips and eat it. It's steak, cooked well and in some sort of sauce.

"I didn't know if you would want your steak medium rare, like we usually eat it. I hope the food is to your liking." Kiba's sister explains, and I hear another growl somewhere in the background.

"It's great! Thank you." I say with a cheery smile. Though I don't feel much like smiling, I can't break the habit. Besides I wouldn't want to insult Hana's cooking. The food is actually very well prepared, it's been a long time since I've had a home cooked meal. I don't have much skill in the kitchen and usually just stick to instant ramen. The steak is almost sweet, but not over powering. I pock around the bowel and discover there are also mixed vegetables hidden inside.

A sudden slamming noise startles me. "Kiba!" Hana's soft voice becomes low, though it doesn't become a growl.

"Well, tell you dogs to behave!"

"Have you fed them yet?"

"No, you know we eat first, they're probably just upset because Naruto is eating before us, it's throwing everything out of wack!"

Hana lets out a long winded sigh. "We'll leave you to finish your meal, so we can have our own If you need anything don't hesitate to call."

I hear the door sliding open, along with shuffling and growls. Though I can't tell which ones belong to humans and which to animals. It seems like Kiba's family doesn't usually have guests over.

I finish my food in dark silence. Thought I've been on my own for many years, I don't remember every feeling so lonely. Not being able to see has put me in a whole new world. I feel isolated and cold; not to mention frustrated. I don't want to start wallowing in self pity. I've had enough crying sessions when I was younger, but somehow the depressing feeling inside my chest is hard to fight.

**Kiba's POV**

If someone were to come in on a family meal at my house they would probably be appalled. My mother and I don't have the best of table manners, and all of our pack is present. Today I'm in charge of setting the table; which I don't have a problem with since Hana cooked the meal.

I set three plates on the low dining table, while my mom fills three bowels up with rice. I'm handed those bowls and put one next to each plate, and my mom starts to pour tea into the cups that I also set in place. The table setting is rather civilized and like any other. However I set down a red clay bowl next to my seat, a black one by my mother's seat, and three grey bowls around my sister seat. In my house the pack eats together, so we share dinner with our companions.

Hana hands me two plates of meat, one with cooked steak the other raw. I set those in the middle of the table, and next come the vegetables, also one bowl cooked the other raw; though the raw bowl is much smaller.

Once everything is set we all sit down, and take what we like. I slip some raw food into Akamaru's bowl in between bites and he eagerly eats it up. Of course there is the usual fight between me and my mom over the last piece of meat, and like always Hana snatches it up for herself.

"Kiba, go check on Naruto and bring his dishes in to be cleaned." My mom orders and I obey grudgingly.

I slide open the door to the guest room. Naruto doesn't seem to notice, and I shake my head in disapproval. He's completely oblivious, no wonder Tsunade asked my mom to show him how to better use his other senses.

"You finished?" Naruto turns around sharply; foggy blue eyes stare blankly into mine. The sight is almost chilling. However his eyelids slide back over into place, hiding the murky blue pools.

"Um, yeah." He reaches to the bowl beside him lightly, so he doesn't knock it over. Once he has it in his grasp he tightens his grips and hands it to me. I take the bowl from him, and look him over for a minute.

"Have you tried to get any sleep?"

"No, I'm not really tired." He says with a soft smile on his face. I study that smile, and for some reason I don't believe it's genuine. I suppose if I went blind I wouldn't have a lot to smile about either.

"I have a radio in my room, if you'd like to listen to it." I offer not knowing what else to do for entertainment, but if I were him I wouldn't want to sit alone in a silent room.

Naruto's smile grows wider. "Yeah, that'll be better than just sitting here."

"Ok I'll be right back." I take the dishes into the kitchen, and turn to leave.

"Kiba, were are you going?" My mother asks.

"Just getting the radio out of my room for Naruto, so he won't be boarded out of his mind."

"That's so sweet of you," Hana chimes in. I glare at her but turn my attention back to my mother.

"Do keep him some company. I'm sure he feels out of place here. He's more familiar with you."

"What am I, his baby sitter?"

"The Hokage entrusted him to us, and we will not be bad host! Now go keep him company for fucks sake, it's not that much of a chore."

"Fine, I'm going." I snort out, before leaving to get the radio out of my room I find Akamaru laying on the floor of my bedroom, blocking my way. My room is pretty small, as the bed and shelves take up most of the room, and Akamaru fills up the remaining floor space when he's lying down.

"I need to get to the radio, buddy." I announce and Akamaru barks before picking up the battery powered radio and handing it to me. "You want to come along with me and keep Naruto company?"

I get a wide yawn in response and Akamaru lies back down. "Guess I'm on my own." I go next door into Naruto's room, and sit down. Naruto's head turns toward my general direction.

"I brought the radio." I say with a shrug of my shoulder. I sit it down and turn it on. "Mom told me to keep you some company. Must be boring all by yourself in here."

"It's not that different from the Hospital." Naruto says.

"That's not really a complement." I say, and Naruto grins at me. We soon fall into a silence and the radio softly plays music in the background. I look at Naruto, who hasn't moved out of his sitting position since dinner. I think back to the boy I use to know. How I use to make fun of him because he sucked so bad at performing jutsu. Now, he's a hero, and all those boisterous claims of becoming Hokage don't seem that far-fetched. There's something different about him. Sure he grew up but I noticed that after he came back to the village from his training with that old sage. He's changed again, and it probably has everything to do with losing his eye sight. It almost pisses me off. Naruto doesn't seem like the self pitying type.

"So what's it like, being blind." I ask bluntly, not caring if it's insensitive.

Naruto is taken aback by my direct question. That suspiciously fake smile falters for a moment, but sets itself back in place before he answers. "I don't really know." He laughs. "I haven't had much time to think about it."

"Bull shit." I tell him. "You've had plenty of time to think about it, it's probably the only thing on your mind."

"Well maybe I don't want to talk about it!" Naruto shoots back, a little bite in his tone. This pleases me. It's better than that bogus smile.

"Well, we have to talk about something." I growl out but keep my voice low.

Naruto falls back onto his bed and crosses his arms over his chest. No trace of a smile on his face as he seems to think about my question with slight irritation.

"It sucks." The simplistic answer doesn't fit the philosophical look he has on his face, and I start to laugh. "Oi, don't laugh!" Naruto blindly swings at me.

"Well I figured it sucks."

"What's it like to stink like dog's breath all day?" This makes me stop laughing and I glare at Naruto.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," there's a smile back on Naruto's face; a smug smile.

"Probably feels the same as walking around like a fashion disaster does."

"Yeah but I'm blind now, I have an excuse. I can't possible dress myself in a coherent fashion w`hen I can't see what I look like."

"You had a fashion problem long before you had an eye sight problem."

"You're not very good company." Naruto mutters out between grinning lips.

"My mom told me to keep you company, she didn't say I had to be nice." Naruto seems a little more relaxed, and I look him over thinking how much he's changed from that loud mouth boy who couldn't perform a simple duplication jutsu. He's gotten stronger…it actually pisses me off a bit. He seems to have surpassed everyone only to fall back on his ass. Blindness doesn't have to be the end thought, he'll just have to suck it up. Mom will teach him how to 'see' in a different way, and she won't go easy on him either. I smirk at the thought of my mom yelling at someone other than me.

"What have you been up to?" Naruto's question bring me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ever since I came back to Konoha from my training with Jiraiya , I haven't had much down time. Not a lot of time to catch up with everyone either. I know you all have become stronger and changed, but I don't know how it happened, and what you guys did while I was gone. I know about Sakura, but I hang out with her every day."

"Nothing much. Had to go through a lot of clan related stuff. Becoming a man and shit like that."I shrug. "Lots of missions, all of it making me stronger, but I never had a teacher like you, unless you count my mom. You seem to be a popular apprentice. Mom's a tough teacher, and absolutely hates complaining and slacking. I know I got in trouble plenty of times for skipping training." I give him a toothy grin.

"I think I can manage, especially if you survived her training." Naruto teases.

"Watch what you say, I can always tell my mom to go extra hard on you." Naruto laughs a little, but it's not the loud happy sound that it usually is, instead it's a sound of relief. As if this conversation is the most normal thing he's experienced in months; which wouldn't surprise me.

"So what about Hinata?" I ask.

"What about her?"

"Well she just has the biggest crush on you is all." I say sarcastically. "She even told you she loved you."

Naruto shrinks away a little. "She's nice. I like Hinata, she's a nice girl."

"But?"

"But, I'm just not interested."

"Why didn't you say so! Poor thing is still fawning over you! We all thought you were obliviously dense! Don't lead her on!" I punch him in the shoulder.

"Well…I've never had anyone seriously interested in me, so I don't know how to tell her. She's so sweet I don't' want to make her cry." Naruto mutters out under his breath, rubbing at the sore spot on his arm.

"Wow, sounds like someone's full of himself. It won't be the end of her world if you don't like her. At least I hope not. It's not like her father would have ever let you two get together anyway."

"I'm not full of myself! I just know what it feels like to be rejected is all..."

"Well, you could have any girl you wanted now." I say with a wide grin. Naruto put his hand under his head and gives a weak shrug.

"I think I'll try and get some sleep. Thanks for talking to me."

"Alright," I lean over and cut off the radio.

**Naruto's POV**

I listen to Kiba leave, and the room becomes completely silent. I pull my blanket up closer under my chin, and make myself comfortable.

"Any girl I want." I whisper to myself and ignoring the pain that throbs in my heart. "I don't want any girl."

Besides most girls would only be interested in my fame or strength, like the girls that swoon over Gaara. Only years before they wouldn't have given him a glance, they probably would have run from him. I know that Kiba was just trying to make conversation and didn't mean to stir up bad feelings. In all honesty for most of the conversation I felt more at ease then I have been in weeks. The conversation was easy going, no pressure no urgency, and no important information that I had to remember to finish a mission. It was just a simple talk, and I can't remember the last time I had one of those.

It was just the last part of our talk that caught me off guard. I knew Hinata liked me ever since I came back to Konoha, when I was younger I never noticed it, but being expose to the female world –thanks to Jiraiya—I finally picked up on the little hints. I just didn't know how to react to her confession, there were other things that were more urgent at the time, so I just shrugged it off. However talking about emotions and potential relationships just brought up memories and feelings that I thought I buried a long time ago. Or at least I thought I learned how to manage them.

All the training and emotions I've gone through, it's been tiring. It has taken its toll on Sakura, and she wanted me to stop, but I can't. I told her this, and even though we haven't extensively talked about the topic, she has come back to support me in our search for Sasuke. Sometimes I believe that she and Tsunade are simply humoring me; letting me look for him and hold on to the hope that I could knock some sense into him. However a part of me knows that I won't bring him back, but I don't want him to fall into the hands of someone else. I know that letting me look for him has caused a lot of trouble. The world is becoming so complicated, and I want to do everything in my power to help set it straight, and be fair to everyone. Maybe I am a little selfish when it comes to Sasuke, but I would have taken all the blame, and consequences. I would fight for this world, and for my friends.

"How can I help the people I love now?" I question he empty room, and of course I find no answer. How am I going to become the 'Naruto' Jiraiya wanted me to be. How can I make the world a better place when I can't even see it?

Slowly a heaviness overtakes me, and colors dance before my eyes as I fall asleep.


End file.
